marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 160
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Gerardo Sandoval | CoverArtist2 = David Curiel | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Oh, it's already too late. And my mistake was spreading this around in the first place. This symbiote belongs to nobody... nobody but me! | Speaker = Maniac | StoryTitle1 = Venom Inc. Part Five | Writer1_1 = Mike Costa | Penciler1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Inker1_1 = Gerardo Sandoval | Colourist1_1 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Allison Stock | Editor1_3 = Thomas Groneman | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** *** Numerous unnamed members ** ** ** Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** The Maggia's secret meeting place Items: * * * * Flash's prosthetic legs * * * and * | Synopsis1 = Outside the Five Families' mansion, Agent Anti-Venom outlines a plan of attack, designating Venom the heavy artillery, using his arsenal of Anti-Venom bullets to take out the biggest targets as possible; Black Cat as backup, using her Anti-Venom-coated claws to take out the Inklings that slip through; and Mania as Overwatch, using her hellfire projection to snipe targets from above. He asks Black Cat how many gangsters were supposed to be attending the summit, and she responds that representatives of the Five Families and and their armed retinues were present, making for at least four hundred men. Flash asks her if she remembers the layout of the building, and she replies that she only looked at the schematics for a minute but is feeling lucky. Inside the manor, Maniac addresses his Inklings, telling them that everything they own now belongs to him, and that their respective employees will fall in line or die. Spider-Man — his mask covered with black substance to make it look like he's still under Maniac's control — reports to Maniac that he attacked Black Cat but was chased away by Venom, making sure they could follow so as to arrange an ambush. Maniac vows to kill Black Cat and retake the Venom symbiote from Eddie Brock, telling his Inklings to prepare to attack. He tells Spider-Man to stay back in case Black Cat or Venom break through; but when Spider-Man makes a sarcastic remark about how Venom would gladly kill him, Price realizes that Spider-Man is no longer under his control. Spider-Man sprays Hammerhead with Anti-Venom-infused webbing, freeing him, and as Maniac yells at the Inklings to regroup Venom, Mania, Anti-Venom, and Black Cat leap through the window and attack. As Agent Anti-Venom confronts Maniac and Venorpion, Spider-Man tries to persuade Hammerhead to arrange a temporary truce. Instead, Hammerhead attacks him and smashes him through a wall. As Black Cat slashes her way through Price's Inklings, the Venom symbiote notes that it's impressed by her. Eddie dismisses the prospect of romance, stating that Cat probably still holds a grudge over them nearly beating her to death during their Lethal Protector days. Noting that all is fair in love and war, Eddie opens fire with a volley of Anti-Venom bullets while paraphrasing his old "I am the cure" catch-phrase. Mania pelts the Inklings with a barrage of fireballs, asking if the Anti-Venom serum will kill her symbiote and reminding everyone that its villainy is Lee Price's fault. Spider-Man mockingly rebukes her, while Agent Anti-Venom tells them to focus and grabs Venorpion, cleansing him despite Gargan's pleas to keep the symbiote. Agent Anti-Venom tells Spider-Man and Black Cat to make a hole so he can get to Maniac and end the fight, but Maniac summons more Inklings armed with high-caliber weapons from the mansion's armory. Taking shelter, Spider-Man, Venom, and Agent Anti-Venom try to come up with a plan. Andi attacks with bolts of hellfire, but is forced to duck for cover when the Inklings return fire. As Agent Anti-Venom tries to come up with a backup plan, Venom says that as a fellow soldier Lee Price would be able to anticipate any military plan Flash comes up with. Saying that Price won't expect suicidal insanity, Venom leaps into the middle of the room and tosses his Anti-Venom guns into the air, telling Andi to blast them despite the Venom symbiote expressing concern that it could be killed. Mania detonates the guns and showers the Inklings with Anti-Venom serum, cleansing them, but Spider-Man protects Venom with a shield of webbing. As they celebrate their victory, Black Cat notes Maniac escaped the blast and that the pieces of the Mania symbiote are moving in a single direction. Agent Anti-Venom tells Andi to incinerate them, but she refuses to harm her symbiote; allowing the pieces to escape through a vent in the wall. In the next room, Maniac reabsorbs the pieces and laments having distributed them in the first place. Transforming into a monstrous form resembling his appearance as Venom, Price smashes through the wall and roars that the symbiote belongs to only him. | Solicit = VENOM INC. Part 5 • Spider-Man and Venom continue their uneasy alliance as they work to stop Maniac from taking over New York’s criminal underworld! • It’s outright mayhem as the heroes mount a counteroffensive and take the fight to Maniac! But with an unleashed symbiote and an army at his command, will it be enough?! • (Hint: Probably not, True Believer!) | Notes = * Although not listed as a writer on this issue, Dan Slott is co-credited for his role in developing the story. | Trivia = * Despite not having been wearing his armor prior to being infected by Maniac, Mac Gargan is shown wearing his original Scorpion suit after being cleansed by Anti-Venom. * Two versions of the final panel originally showed Lee Price in his Venom form from Volume 3. }} }} | Recommended = | Links = }}